


Out of His Dreams

by theultimatefangirl2002



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Don't read if you haven't seen the second movie (but who hasn't at this point), Feels, Gen, Hiccup deserves a hug, I love Stoick sm, I'm still in denial, Sad Hiccup, after the second movie, how to train your dragon, how to train your dragon 2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatefangirl2002/pseuds/theultimatefangirl2002
Summary: A little further away from the docks was a ship. It hadn’t been there when he had laid down. Immediately, Hiccup went to yell something about an attack, but there was only one ship and there wasn’t anyone on it. It didn’t make any sense to the young chief- what kind of trick was this?Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he squinted, attempting to examine the ship from this far out. It was big and broken in many places, the sail ripped with two holes. Hiccup wished he could see the ship better. It looked- familiar, almost like it was...Like it was straight out of his dreams.





	Out of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own HTTYD (if I did, Stoick wouldn't have died lmaoooo rip)

Hiccup looked away from the setting sun, his eyes tearing up again. He wiped his sparkling eyes with the back of his hand, taking a glance out over the ledge again. The water beneath the docks splashed up. The 20 year old sighed, shutting his eyes again. He had a headache again. Headaches were an often occurrence now, ever since he’d become chief. It was like his dad had always said-

 

He paused at the thought of his father. Everyone in the village had been heartbroken at the news- or at least, appeared to be, but Hiccup couldn’t imagine that they hadn’t been. Stoick the Vast had been the best chief in years, several people had said at his memorial service. Hiccup had barely made it through that.

 

Hiccup put a hand to his forehead, opening his eyes again as he forced himself to stop thinking about that. It wasn’t going to do this village or himself any good. He glanced back at the huts, villagers, and dragons roaming around. No one was down at the docks at this point in time and Hiccup was alone, sitting on the edge of the overlook. He could remember a much simpler time- well, not really- when he had stood almost exactly where he was now, watching as his father loaded Toothless onto a boat to lead them to their almost-death. It had been terrifying- the aspect of losing his father and his best friend in one day. Just under an hour prior, his dad had disowned him- which, to date, was one of the worst feelings Hiccup had ever experienced.

 

But this? This won as ‘worst experience of all’, overshadowing even the darkest days nights in Hiccup’s childhood and teen years.

 

There he went again. Hiccup shut his eyes, leaning back so he was laying down with his feet dangling over the edge. He was thinking about dad again. Taking a deep breath, Hiccup opened his eyes and started up at the darkening sky. He should get back up to the village for the night soon. It was almost all fixed up now- almost all the ice from the Bewilderbeast was gone, and it was nearly Snoggletog so there was the giant tree in the center of the plaza and decorations scattered around the village.

 

It was the first Snoggletog without dad.

 

Hiccup groaned, pressing his hands against his eyes as he tried to push back his thoughts. Thinking about dad only brought his mind in circles for hours- he couldn’t think about anything else, except for how Hiccup should have died instead of his father. How Toothless should have shot him.

 

He still couldn't accept it. He'd watched his dad's ship burn and sail away. In the nights, that day still plagued him- the happiness in his eyes when he realized mom was alive, those few moments when Hiccup’s mother and father had been reunited and were singing and dancing and just… _happy_ and Hiccup had finally felt what it was like to have a real, unbroken family. But he also remembered the moment when he had charged out after his mother and seen the ships- the many, many ships floating in the icy sea filled with angry, hostile men and tortured dragons-, how he had charged into battle without thinking and dragged his mother and his father with him, how Hiccup had watched as his mother's Bewilderbeast was impaled and murdered in front of everyone, how Hiccup- in a desperate attempt to make peace- had flown down to talk to Drago and how Drago had taken control of Toothless, forcing him to attack Hiccup. Those few moments- those, Hiccup had thought, would be the worst of his life. But they weren’t- the worst moments were when he heard his dad calling his name, so desperate and scared, and Hiccup had turned, seeing his father sprinting towards him. The fear and dread in his stomach had increased and Hiccup had tried to warn him- tried to tell him to stop- but then, his dad’s hands were on him, shoving him out of the way and he heard the loudest noise in his life- a _BANG_ that seemed to shake everything. Hiccup had never heard Toothless shoot that angrily or violent in his life.

 

Hiccup shut his eyes tighter, rubbing at them furiously as he tried- unsuccessfully- to push back the memories. Hiccup had looked up, seeing his dragon exhausted and panting but still with those slitted eyes, and then seen dad- his unmoving body laying against the icy ground and, in that moment, Hiccup’s heart had stopped.

 

In his dreams, whispers told him things- how it was his fault, how he could have saved his father, how dad deserved to be where he stood, not him. And Hiccup had finally accepted that they were right. His father deserved to be here. His father. Not him. Hiccup should have died- he wouldn’t have been missed this much. His dad? His dad was valuable, he was the chief and he was prepared and understood how to make decisions. But Hiccup? Hiccup should have died because he didn’t know how to do anything right.

 

But nothing was going to bring his dad back.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

Hiccup shook his head, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill over. He was the chief now- he needed to be strong. His dad had always been strong, even when the dragons were attacking or when someone had died or when tragedy struck- Hiccup wasn’t sure he had ever seen his dad really cry.

 

 _A chief's first duty is to his people_. Stoick's voice rang out in the young Viking's head, echoing as if he were right next to him.

 

"You were right dad..." Hiccup said, choking slightly. His voice was thick with emotion and he felt crazy- talking to himself like this- but he didn’t try to stop himself. "You were always... always right."

 

Shutting his eyes again, Hiccup took a second to gather himself again before glancing back towards his village. He needed to get up there soon- there always seemed to be billions of things the villagers needed the young chief to do and tonight would be no exception.

 

 _No task is to small when it comes to serving your people_. Stoick's voice said again. That phrase had stuck with Hiccup, ingraining itself into his mind. Hiccup paused- making sure his tears were gone- before sitting up and opening his eyes.

 

But when Hiccup opened his eyes, he found something that made him freeze.

 

A little further away from the docks was a ship. It hadn’t been there when he had laid down. Immediately, Hiccup went to yell something about an attack- because that’s what always happened- but there was only one ship and there wasn’t anyone on it. It didn’t make any sense to the young chief- _what kind of trick was this?_

 

Immediately, his mind went to Viggo, but he knew that wasn’t right- Viggo was gone. But this was definitely a trick he would pull. Hiccup didn’t think he could fight against Viggo and his tricks now- not again. It had been years, but Hiccup still hated himself for getting sucked in so easily to all of his tricks. He wasn’t sure how he and his friends had all survived.  

 

Hiccup's eyes narrowed as he squinted, attempting to examine the ship from this far out. It was big and broken in many places, the sail ripped with two holes. Hiccup wished he could see the ship better. It looked- familiar, almost like it was…

 

Like it was straight out of his dreams.

 

Hiccup's green eyes widened with surprise. He pinched himself hard- harder than he meant too- but the ship was still there. His breath caught in his chest and Hiccup began to run, unable to comprehend what was happening as he made his way down towards the docks. The wood creaked under Hiccup's uneven feet as he ran and for once, the thought of having to fix the docks didn't cross the young chief's mind.

 

Stopping before the burnt and cracked ship, Hiccup took it all in. It was closer than he’d been to a ship in a long time- other than to fix it, because he hadn’t been able to get in a ship since that day without panicking. The mast had burnt holes in it, the wood scorched and rotted. On the deck was a giant mass, covered by a ripped piece of sail.

 

A sob caught in Hiccup's throat and he covered his mouth, pressing one hand against the head of the ship.

 

Dad. It was _dad's_ ship.

 

 _Why would someone do this?_ Hiccup wondered as he forced himself to move, grabbing a plank and setting it up against the side of the ship. Slowly, Hiccup stepped onto the creaking deck. It groaned, low and loud, as Hiccup put his full weight on it. He barely noticed the sounds as he slowly stepped closer and closer towards the mass, towards _his father_.

 

It didn’t make sense. How was this happening? How was the ship back here? It doesn’t make sense- it should have burned down. Why wasn’t it burnt up and in pieces? Why was it _here_ , on Berk?. His heart hurt- it felt like someone was strangling him from the inside.

 

He'd watched his father's ship burn- He had set it on fire himself.

 

Without knowing, Hiccup had gotten close enough to touch the mass on the deck. His hand was inches away from the sail, just barely skimming the rough, burned piece that covered his father. His heart was throbbing so hard it hurt and Hiccup knew he shouldn’t- it would only hurt so much more, he couldn’t touch it or else he would _break_. But the curious part of him- damn that curious part of him- debated- take it off? Or leave it on?

 

It would be more polite and respectful to leave it on. It _was_ his father after all and was _dead_ , up in Valhalla. Hiccup could take it off when he had all the other villagers because dad had been their chief too. They could properly bury Stoick. The entire village could pay respects over his body, instead of just the empty wooden box that was buried under his father's name.

 

But, it was his dad. _His_ father. Hiccup’s hand closed around the sail. _W_ _hat Viking would be polite and respectful?_

 

Slowly, Hiccup took a breath before ripping the sail off the mass it was covering.

 

Hiccup’s legs- which had been shaking furiously- gave out under him and he collapsed to his knees, his eyes wide. _No_ … Hiccup didn’t know what he had been expecting- a skeleton? Nothing? He didn’t know- but… it was him. It was Stoick.

 

His father was exactly the same as he had been the last time Hiccup had seen him. His beard was the same color, braided the same way- although pieces of it were falling out now. His pale skin, the furry tunic his father always seemed to wear under the armor, his helmet resting on his chest- the same stupid helmet…

 

Hiccup felt like he was dying. He was _here_ , but… dead. Stoick the Vast was _dead_ \- _oh gods_ \- He sobbed, his hand shaking as it pressed furiously over his mouth. He felt sick- was that appropriate? He wanted to throw up, but he couldn’t. "I'm... So sorry dad..." Hiccup choked out after a few silent moments. His dad couldn’t hear him- but he felt the need to apologize over and over and over again because it was all _his fault_ . "I know that... That I already said this, but... Gods, I..." He looked away, his eyes spilling over, despite all his internal protest. "I... I'm _so sorry_..."

 

The young chief tried to turn away, but his eyes were locked on the elder. He couldn’t look away- it was impossible. His dad was there- _dead_ . “I’m…” Hiccup just wanted to apologize again and again- because he _needed_ too. His dad wouldn’t have let him if he was alive. But he wasn’t alive. “I’m so sorry dad, it’s all my fault… I thought I could do it- I thought that I could change his mind, but all it did was get you killed and hurt the village and…” He shut his eyes, wanting to take his dad’s hand but touching him seemed like a step too far.

 

One thing had always troubled Hiccup. If Dagur, his insane cousin, could get hit by the same Plasma Blast (not as hard, but still a very hard blast) and not die, why should his father be dead? It didn't make sense to Hiccup. He didn't think it ever will because his father should be _alive_.

 

It wasn't fair. Hiccup's hands curled into fists as tears ran down his face faster. It just _wasn't fair_!

 

He needed to go and get someone- mom or Gobber or… someone. Slowly, Hiccup got to his shaky legs, his eyes still trained on the unmoving body of his _father_ . Just as he had managed to tear his eyes away and was turning away and find _someone_ , his eyes caught onto Stoick again. He paused, his heart picking up- but it was fruitless because nothing had happened. Surely he was hallucinating- because that couldn't have happened… Hiccup was just hallucinating because he wanted him to be alive, but he couldn’t be alive-

 

There it was again!

 

Hiccup turned back to face his father, getting closer to him again. His heart was pounding harder than ever and he felt sick- oh _gods_ he felt sick- as he got to his knees. His eyes were on his dad’s face, watching the unmoving expression. His eyes trailed down towards his chest. Hiccup mentally prepared himself- as much as he could, anyways- as he put a ear to his father's armor, listening for the _thump thump thump_ of his father's familiar heartbeat.

 

And he got nothing.

 

 _Nothing_.

 

Of _course_ he got nothing. Stoick the Vast was _dead_. But then how-

 

He looked at his father again, shaking his head as tears ran down his face- and this time, he didn’t try to stop them. “S-Sorry.” Hiccup apologized unnecessarily. “T-Thought I saw something. Guess I am crazy after all, huh dad?” He laughed harshly, because it wasn’t funny but he couldn’t help it. He opened his eyes again, tears blurring his vision. He wiped at his eyes, moving to get up when-

 

 _Oh my Thor_.

 

Was his father _breathing_ ? Or was his mind just playing a trick on him? If it were, it wasn't a very nice one- maybe the gods were tormenting him for killing his father, maybe this was all a hallucination and he should just leave before he ended up killing himself but _oh my Thor_ -

 

There it was _again_!

 

Hiccup's shaking fingers fumbled into place on Stoick's neck, trying to calm down his own breathing enough to see if he was hallucinating or not. His skin was cold. Hiccup forced down the panic in his chest, forcing himself to _focus_ . Because he was _sure_ he's seen his father breathe. 3 times now…

 

 _Either that or he was being messed with with the gods. He knew that they hated him, but this wasn’t cool- this wasn’t nice or godlike at all, this was torture and if Hiccup was hallucinating, he wasn’t sure what he would do_ -

 

 _Ba-dum_.

 

Hiccup inhaled quickly, his eyes widening as he struggled for breath. _Oh my gods_ -

 

 _Ba-dum_.

 

Quickly, he withdrew his fingers, his breathing accelerating. He'd felt one- he'd felt a _heartbeat_ . _His father's heartbeat_.

 

He turned towards the village, screaming as loud as he could. "HEY!! SOMEONE!!! COME DOWN TO THE DOCKS _NOW_!! BRING GOTHI!!! _MOM_ _GET DOWN HERE_!" His voice cracked on the last sentence- but he didn’t _care_ because…

 

The doors from the other houses started to slam shut. He heard the sound of many Viking's running down towards him, the thudding of feet on wood that reminded Hiccup of an army. His heart was racing. Hiccup’s fingers closed around his dad’s and watched as- _yes he could see it now_ \- his father’s chest rose and fell, however slightly it was. _But it was there_ . “It’ll be okay.” Hiccup mumbled, trying to think of something- _anything_ \- he could do to help, but he couldn’t… All he could think was- _his dad wasn’t dead. He was alive._

 

Alive.

 

Hiccup turned back towards dad and- for the first time it a long time, he actually smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that HTTYD2 is like 3 (almost 4) years old! That's insane. There's just like a year and 3 months until HTTYD 3 (unless it gets pushed back another 25 years... Dreamworks I swear to god) and hopefully we'll get some quality RTTE this year! 
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this like the year that HTTYD2 came out and decided to rewrite it and make it better so please! Leave thoughts! Thank you for reading!


End file.
